Stand by Me
by brico4899
Summary: What would have happened if Raven had returned with Charles at the end of DOFP? Translation of a fic written in Spanish


**This is a translation of another fic I wrote in Spanish. I hope your pardon spelling errors, my English is a little rusty and I had to use the translator at times. If this story is successful I start to write more in English**

Raven picked up the gun and pointed it directly at the head of Bolivar Trask, a few feet away was Erik, unconscious after being shot in the neck and kicked in the head, but all her attention was focused on the man , the murderer, who had experimented with his friends to death to create a weapon that would destroy all mutants on the planet.

Suddenly the men who had stopped moving forward and in the place where it was before Trask, Charles appeared.

"Get out of my mind Charles" Scream Raven but could not help but worry as Charles seemed hurt.

"Raven, please do not do this, we not become the enemy" I beg Charles

"Look around Charles. We already are" answered Raven frustrated.

"It not has to be. At the moment everything you've done was save ther life of these men, please, can teach a better way"

Raven began to doubt, Charles was always very naive about this, he believed that it could achieve a peaceful solution to everything, but it was really to kill Trask involves much more than to avenge the death of his friends. It was a declaration of war.

"No," Charles said suddenly pulling it out of his thoughts "I've been trying to control you from the day I met you and look where we've ended"

Raven could not believe my ears. How Charles could say that it was the fault? The had helped more than anyone in the world, he gave her a family, a home, without probably would have died alone in the street.

"Everything that happens from now in your hands. Got absolute faith in you Raven" Charles said before disappearing.

Trask was back in front of her but now Raven was not sure what I had to do, first there was the man who had tortured and experimented with mutants to death just to find a way to destroy them all, her hated him more than anyone in the world, more even Erik after all they'd been through together, tried to kill her but the other side was Charles, with his ridiculous yet beautiful hope for a perfect world, the man that made those years the had saved from starvation and had treated her like a sister ... man she was in love, though he had spent the last ten years trying to forget that feeling and that now was the option to choose which direction I wanted to go to Although his powers could make her do what I wanted.

Then he realized he could not kill Trask, because i besides it would be his first murder and perhaps a war would cause, would lose Charles, and this time, it would be forever.

Slowly under the gun, turned and headed for Erik.

"It's all yours Charles" Scream as the head helmet Erik took off.

Erik stood up and used his power to lift the rubble that had trapped Charles. Immediately Hank was at his side and helped him up .

Raven watched the scene with a knot in my stomach, Charles was hurt but did not seem serious and Hank seemed perfectly apart from a scratch on his face.

Then Charles looked up and looked directly into his eyes.

Raven knew I could just go and Charles would not prevent but was tired of running. A few hours ago, when I was at the airport ready to go to Washington to kill Trask, Charles had asked him to come home with him but at that moment the hatred of Trask was more powerful than her love for Charles and had ignored him, yet now all that anger had evaporated, and she knew that if he returned to ask would not be able to refuse.

_Ask me again Charles. Ask of me and I will return home with you_ Raven thought almost beseeching

_Raven, please come back to me, I need you more than anything in the world_ She heard Charles's voice in his head told him.

With a smile on her face Raven was as quick as his limp is permitted to meet with Charles and hugged him tightly.

"Does this mean you're back with us," asked Hank clearly surprised and confused with what just happened.

"Yes. I'll be right with you," Raven said, still smiling, looking straight at Charles.

"It's a bad idea" They heard a voice say behind him, immediately all turned around and saw that it was Erik.

"Do not care if you've saved the life of President , Mistica, they never cease to haunt and hunt us like animals," he said, pointing to the men who were still dare to move the bunker "Do you really think you be safe with a man who does not dare to fight for his race and prefers to defend the enemy? "

Raven looked at Erik undisguised fury "How dare you ...?"

"Raven", cut Charles "Would you mind checking if my seat is still intact? I think it should be around here somewhere"

Raven looked at Charles somewhat surprised but seemed that the telepath had something in mind so he did what he asked, the chair had miraculously unharmed and quickly led her to Charles, who, with the help of Hank, sat on it and he went to the President and the men with him. Hank, Raven and Erik looked confused without understanding what Charles meant to do.

"Mr. President," said Charles was as close enough to be heard "My name is Charles Xavier and I'm a mutant. But unlike the man who is behind me I fight to ensure that humans and mutants can live in peace and hope can count on your help to achieve this goal.

Charles paused, letting the words sink in the President, meanwhile behind him Erik snorted in derision, it was clear that his old friend would never learn.

"If you're wondering what is my mutation will say I'm a telepath. That means I can read their minds and manipulate them and get into them. It also means ..." He said while wearing a hand to the head ".. . than I can do this "

Suddenly all the men before them fell to the ground clutching his head screaming in pain. Hank and Raven looked at the scene in shock and even Erik believe what his eyes saw. Charles had never before used his powers to hurting others so this had left them totally misplaced.

After a few seconds the men stopped shouting and Charles spoke again.

"As just said, Mr. President, I desire nothing more than peace between our two races and I will fight against anyone who wants otherwise either human or mutant. However, I warn you, if at some point you, or someone his government threatens me and the people I love ... "Raven noticed that Charles had sent a mental touch to say those last words" ... I did not hesitate for a moment that I will use all my power to destroy you. Did I spoken clear enough? "

Still trying to recover from the experience he had just lived the president nodded. Satisfied with the outcome Charles turned and headed toward where Hank and Raven, who watched him still not believing what he had just done.

Erik was the first of all to talk "If you let them take me I'll be dead, you know that right?"

"I know," Charles replied simply, then saw that the president and his men did not move because they had frozen by Charles. He was giving Erik a chance to escape.

"Goodbye old friend, may not be a lost cause after all," Erik said goodbye while using his magnetic powers to fly away.

"Goodbye Erik "

"Well, maybe we should leave before the police come and arrest us" Charles said when Erik disappears from sight

"Charles you have threatened the President of the United States of America! Snapper Hank unable to endure one more second.

Charles rolled his eyes "If you do not mind Hank it may be better to discuss this matter when we are safe on the plane"

It had not been easy to get to the runway after the mess had organized by Erik but finally they had achieved. Charles was back to injected serum be Hank, but only because at the time they needed to go faster and his wheelchair were very limited. Hank rose quickly to prepare the aircraft for takeoff but when Charles was going up Raven, who had taken human blond appearance to avoid attention, stopped his.

"So it is for this serum in Paris did not you use your powers to detain Erik but you were able to walk"

"You're right to be mad, Erik did too, but after closing the school because of the war in Vietnam was sunk and retrieve my legs, even at the expense of my powers was the only thing to get up me in the morning"

"But you stopped taking it to locate me" Argument Raven.

"I do not think this serum retake Raven anymore. Now I've only taken because we needed to get up here quick" Charles replied flatly.

"Why? Mean, I'm glad you do not sacrifice your mutation to recover even if your legs but why just now have decided to stop taking it?"

"Because I've seen my future Raven, I know what I'm meant to do and need my powers for this, besides ..." he said as he stroked her cheek tenderly "... now you back to my side and do not need nothing more "

Raven blushed and looked directly at those blue eyes that had fallen in love almost from the first day.

"Why you threatened President? Maybe now you've put in your sights, has been very risky" Ask Raven

"First let me tell you erase my name from your memory before heading thus will not be able to reach me, just remember that never should do anything that threatens the mutants and secondly wanted to show that Erik was wrong and that I will whatever it takes to protect you, "answered Charles as he clutched his head with his hands and smiled.

"Charles I like you as you are, I do not want you to change and do not have to ..." Charles interrupted by placing a finger over her lips.

"I want you to understand that you are the most important of my life. I do not want a war with humans, you know better than anyone, but if I have to bring a war to protect you I will," Charles said, turning serious.

Wordlessly Raven approached his lips to Charles and kissed him. It was a kiss full of passion and feeling, a kiss that several years ago should have been given.

When the need for oxygen became too great they separated. Charles was smiling as not to since before everything happened in Cuba and Raven could not help but smile back.

"Excuse me," They heard the voice of Hank behind him said, both turned to see who was at the door of the plane, probably from a long time ""But the plane is ready for takeoff" The poor seemed to be very uncomfortable with what they had just seen. Charles could not stop laughing in the face that had become his friend and soon Raven joined him.

Recent years have been hell for him, had to see her failing school and sent the most students to the war and began to pour into drugs and alcohol, but now Raven was again beside her and opened the school again as soon as possible.

The future looked brighter than ever.


End file.
